1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for optimum arrangement of selection objects, such as for optimum arrangement of a plurality of kind of playing machines in an amusement arcade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an amusement arcade or such, there have been arranged a plurality of kinds of playing machines within a limited area. The plurality of kinds of playing machines include a playing machine that is frequently used by players, and a playing machine that is not. It therefore is essential for a manager of such an amusement arcade to make rearrangement of a playing machine, which is small of frequency of use (frequency of selection) , for raising the frequency of use, or to make replacement of the playing machine small of frequency of use with another playing machine.
However, it is difficult to make rearrangement or the like of a respective playing machine in an amusement arcade, directly grasping the frequency of use. In other words, a set of playing machines in the amusement arcade is not completely separable into two subsets, one subset of those high of frequency of use and the other subset of those low of frequency of use, but has a variety of playing machines mixed therein, including those of medium frequencies of use, with one of a medium but somewhat high frequency of use inclusive, so that it is quite troublesome as work to make rearrangement or the like of the set of playing machines under a decision to be made accurate and direct in the amusement arcade with respect to the frequency of use of a respective playing machine.
It also is difficult in rearrangement to decide how to move which playing machine for the rearrangement to be accurate and smooth.
Further, it also is difficult in the amusement arcade to accurately and directly grasp such relationships that playing machines have relative to locations of power service outlets, entrances and exits, emergency exits, and interiors.